Farkle Minkus: World Ruler
by thenostalgicdreamer
Summary: Cory's lesson on world domination makes Farkle reconsider his desire to rule the world. (Farkle x Riley)


_Dedicated to degrass-da on Tumblr who came up with the connection between Riley and Farkle's desire to rule the world_

* * *

"World rulers," Mr. Matthews said as he wrote those words on his chalkboard. "It might not seem like it, but ruling the world is quite the impossible feat. Many have attempted it, few have come even close. Who thinks they would want to give it a try if they had the chance?"

Farkle instantly raised his hand. "Farkle Minkus. Anyone else?" Mr. Matthews asked."So Farkle, we know you want to rule the world. Care to tell us why?"

Farkle had been asked the question so many times that he knew what he was going to say before he began. "I'm a genius, sir, and I'd like to think that I have something to offer to the people of this beautiful world."

"Reasons for world domination are many. Some are as noble as yours, Farkle, others have been way more devious. Either way, the individuals who attempted world domination were in for a big surprise. World domination is neither easy nor safe." Mr. Matthews added. "Your project for the rest of the class period is to consider problems that would face world ruler. Make you sure you consider the effects of the conquest. You can work with a partner or work alone as you chose. And go!"

The classroom became alive with the sound of chatter, and Farkle turned to Riley who was sitting right behind him. "Partners?" he asked only to see her head turn.

"Charlie?" she called out to the guy sitting two rows away. "Want to work together?"

Farkle's heart sank as he saw Riley walk over to Charlie's desk to begin the project. Since first grade, he and Riley had always taken advantage of every opportunity to work together especially when Maya wasn't around. Farkle pushed his sadness aside and began writing everything that came into his head. The list grew and grew with problems that he had considered many times over. As he stared at his paper, he could help but think that they made for a rather depressing list.

He was no stranger to problems. His own life was dogged with them. Despite the praise he received at home for being a genius, Farkle had always felt like an outsider. Other boys were charming, athletic, and handsome. He was simply a boring genius. Being a genius meant he was always the teacher's pet and excelled his studies, but it didn't help him outside the classroom. Other kids simply ignored him or even directed mean comments his way. Although his parents were kind and supportive, he couldn't shake the feeling that somehow he was in the way. Sometimes, he would hear angry voices coming from the bedroom. When his parents finally emerged, they were quiet and civil, but thick tension filled the air. He couldn't help wondering if it was all his fault. If he had not been born, perhaps his parents would have had a chance at a happily ever after. He was an annoying squeaky mouse and the sooner he accepted it the better.

When he had first met Riley, one of the first questions she had asked had been what his dream was. He had puzzled by it—no one had ever asked him anything like that before. Up until them, he had been content to be a genius and a little squeaky mouse. He had had no answer for her the day they met, but being around Riley made him think that perhaps dreaming wasn't outside the realm of possibility. Maybe he didn't want to be a unicorn farmer like Riley or a zalien sniper like Maya, but he could still dream. With Riley's coaxing, he had continued to consider the problem until he had finally settled on world domination. His heart had leapt with the thought that perhaps he could be something other than the little nothing he had resigned himself to be. With her behind him, he would someday rule the world and be like the heroes in his favorite books.

As he stared at her across the crowded classroom, he couldn't help thinking that world domination was not what he had believed it to be. Maybe he would rule the world someday, but it would only to be dogged by problem after problem. World domination would not be amazing and make him feel like he was something like he'd thought, not without Riley. _That's it_ , he thought. The reason that he loved the idea of world domination was that Riley was behind it. She had told him he could be something and encouraged him to dream. It was her belief in him, not the hope of ruling the world that made him feel like was something. He was...he was in love with Riley. With that thought, the room seemed like it was spinning. He braced himself against his chair hoping that he wouldn't fall off of it this time.

When he woke up, he was still in his chair, and the rest of the class was sitting quietly in their seats.

"So what do you think?" Mr. Matthews was saying. "After you've seen all of the problems that you would face, would you still like to rule the world?"

Farkle raised his hand and began to speak at Mr. Matthews' nod. "No, sir. The world's too big for me. I'm happy where I am."

* * *

Farkle walked into Topanga's a minute late for the group's hangout session. Normally, he made sure that he was one of the first ones there, but today he had been unable to keep himself from dragging his feet. Ever since history class, he had been unable to shake the the thought that he was in love with Riley. Along with the joy of knowing he loved one of the strongest, most beautiful girls in the world, he felt the pain of her rejection even more keenly than before. It was doubtful that she loved him back, and there was no guarantee that that would ever change. He wanted her to be happy even if that met she needed to be with Charlie. At the same time, he didn't know how he'd ever be able to survive that. In the meantime, he had to keep his thoughts and mental distress away from his friends.

"Oh, Farkle? You're finally here. We were waiting for you," Riley smiled.

He felt her happiness fill him-that smile had to be his favorite sight in the whole world. "Everything took longer than I thought," he said, heading to the counter for a smoothie.

Riley followed close behind him. "Why did you say that you don't want to conquer the world? I know you. You've always wanted to conquer the world."

He couldn't tell her not now, not in front of everyone, not when she loved someone else. He kept his eyes focused on the counter as he spoke. "Didn't you and Charlie come up with a long list of problems like I did? Famine, war, financial problems just to list a few…I don't think I'd really like to deal with those problems for the whole world."

"Farkle," she returned brightly. Hearing it made him turn his head; there was something about the way she said his name. "I'm sure you'd be able to deal the problems. You're a genius."

"I'm thinking that I just wouldn't want to," he replied trying to keep the sadness from showing in his voice.

She shook her head. "It's just not like you. Is there something that you're not telling me... We don't lie to each other, remember?"

"Do you really want to know? Are you sure? I don't think that you're going to like this." Farkle was matter-of-fact.

"Yayyy," she cheered quietly. "Go on."

"Come with me then." He grabbed her hand and lead her outside.

The instant the door closed on behind them, he felt his resolve slipping. There was no way he way he would tell her something that could cause her so much pain, but he had to. He had promised her.

He took a deep breath before he started. "When I began writing my list of problems, I realized that world domination didn't mean as much to me as I thought. I want to help people and make a difference, but I'd rather not deal with a world's worth of problems. The dream's meant so much to me because you're the one that inspired me to dream it. I've always known that you were behind me and would support me in anything. The truth is that you're my world, Riley. The only world I want to conquer is you." He stared into her eyes hoping she could see the truth in his words.

She was silent for a moment that felt like an eternity to him. "You don't have to rule the world, Farkle. Just rule my world."

"Are you sure? I don't want you to be unhappy, Riley. You don't have to do this for me."

She came up and put her arms around him. "Oh, Farkle. Unhappy? You're up there with unicorns and rainbows. I love you, Farkle, and I always will."

"I love you too, darling," he whispered pulling her close. He felt his heart soar with hope. If this was what it meant to rule the world, he was sure he wanted to do it as long as he lived.

* * *

 **Author's note: Hope you enjoyed this one. When I read degrassi-da's post, I knew I had to write something based on it. I'd love to hear your thoughts.**


End file.
